


Hard

by AHaresBreath



Series: Textures [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cheekbones, M/M, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ponders the contours of Merlin's beautiful face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proprietary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200095) by [WldCatSprStr_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14). 



His cheekbones look hard, harsh angles jutting from the softer curves of his face, as if, were he to touch them, if only he were allowed to touch them, they would be cold, unforgiving as the stern faces of the young generals left behind when the men of the eagles scattered. His father keeps several such busts in the treasure houses of Camelot, when he was a child Arthur had spent hot afternoons in the cool of the vaults running tentative fingers over the frozen features, dead eyed but proud, translucent skin coming alive in the flickering torchlight and deep shadows shifting under haughty cheekbones.

In his stillness Merlin may remind him of cold marble but as soon as he looks up and catches Arthur's gaze all such thoughts melt away under the warmth of his smile and the sparkle of dark eyes.

Arthur thinks that if he were allowed to touch, if he ran his calloused fingers over Merlin's cheekbones they'd be soft, like the finest silk laid over iron, like the velvet sheath of his own aching prick, and maybe as heated too.

With Merlin crouched on the other side of the small fire, face flushed pink by the flames, quick eyes studying him curiously, Arthur wonders if he guesses what images crowd his mind. If his touch might be welcome. If tonight will be the night he reaches out.

Arthur rises from his log and hesitates a moment, no more than a breath, before kneeling beside Merlin and lifting his shaking hand to that beloved face.

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write some "cheekbone porn" inspired by WldCatSprStr_14's Proprietary, and the comment that "Merlin's cheekbones were made for porn", a sentiment with which I totally agree, but instead it turned into a reverent and far too PG prayer to them, with no porn whatsoever... Ah well, I'll just have to try again ;)


End file.
